Persis and Apollo: In Which Apollo Dreams That Persis Is Dead
by Vika11
Summary: Apollo dreams that Persis dies, and ends up convincing Persis that if she ever need to be put back together after a fall, there are at least ten people there for her, and that she doesn't need to do it by herself. Set after Persis and Apollo: In Which Jason, Piper and Leo Find Out and Persis and Apollo: In The Pegasi Stables.


**Persis/Apollo story, set after they get engaged. This is set about a week after Apollo and Persis: In the Pegasi stables, and indefinitely after Persis and Apollo: In which Jason, Piper, and Leo Find out. Thanks to ilovefonandalaude for the ideas and pm-ing that encouraged me to write more Persis/Apollo :) **

**Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed and reviewed my previous two Persis and Apollo stories- Noroelle1993, Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15, ani80, hazelcrimsonroses, .5, ravenclawprincess98, princesslolitatheorca654, and Peaceful Pegasus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

Persis sat aboard the deck of the Argo 2. She sighed. She hated Hera for destroying her life like this. All she wanted was to sit on the beach at Camp Half-Blood with Apollo. Her fiancée. He had proposed about a week ago, and she had seen him only once since then.

The sound of footsteps jolted her out of her reverie. She turned around, and saw Hazel coming up.

"Oh! Percy! I didn't know you were here. I can go..." Hazel trailed off.

Percy gestured for her to come. "It's not a problem. Apollo's not coming tonight."

"How are you holding up?" Hazel asked, concerned.

"Okay, except for being mad at Hera about all this. Apollo's constantly worried about me, " she exhaled deeply.

"You're allowed to be mad."

"And I hate the fact that Apollo can't be here every second of the day, because I might die soon, and I want to spend as much time with him as I can, because Gaia and her minions are definitely going to get me sometime. I just wish he was here."

"It's okay. You're allowed to be mad at everyone and everything right now, Percy."

"I know."

Something fluttered in front of them, and suddenly, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, was standing there. She was looking extremely nervous and worried.

Persis and Hazel bowed.

"Persis, you're needed on Olympus immediately," said Artemis.

"I thought Zeus shut it down," replied Percy.

Artemis sighed. "It's about Apollo."

Persis was shocked. "What happened to him? How do we get there? Right now? Is he really bad-"

"He had a nightmare that you died. He's yelling at Hera, at everybody, and he's going crazy, he's crying really bad. You can hold on to me while we flash there," said Artemis.

Persis grabbed Artemis' arm, and the goddess flashed away, leaving Hazel standing alone on the deck. As she stood there staring at the vast ocean, she couldn't help but hope that one day, her and Frank's relationship would be like Percy and Apollo's.

Back on Mount Olympus, Artemis and Persis were at Apollo's palace. Persis ran up the stairs to Apollo's bedroom (she had visited a few times after the Second Titan War). Hera, Aphrodite and Athena were trying to calm down a tear - stricken Apollo. She ran straight to him, sitting on the bed beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, running a hand up and down his back.

He looked at her properly. " Persis."

"Apollo," she said softly.

Athena, Hera, Aphrodite and Artemis quietly left the room to give the couple some privacy.

"It was so realistic. Gaia herself was throwing you into Tartarus, and laughing at me, saying I couldn't even protect you," said Apollo.

"I know. The dreams always seem real. But they aren't. I wouldn't go anywhere willingly without you, Apollo. Not even to the Underworld."

"I know." Apollo looked much better now that Persis was there. He pulled her onto the bed next to him, and she snuggled into his side.

"I had a dream too," she whispered.

"What? Why didn't you say so before? Was it bad?" Apollo asked concernedly.

"Gaia had captured you."

"Persis, don't worry so much about me. I'll be perfectly fine. Dirt Face isn't going to capture me."

" I can't help but worry. And I don't like telling anyone about my nightmares. We're crossing the sea, I can't be treated like an invalid. I'm not an invalid."

"Percy, listen to me. You can't always be there for everyone. Sometimes, you need to let others be there for you. Let them take care of you. Stop trying to do everything. It'll make things worse. And I need you alive for our wedding when we're done with this, Persis." Apollo wrapped his arms around her, pulling the covers up around both of them .

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be alive for a forever with you, Apollo," Persis said, as he kissed her.

Persis pulled away. "I can stay here for the rest of the night, can't I? Then you can flash me back to the Argo 2 in the morning."

"Yeah, of course."

" I can't sleep there. The dreams are too many."

"You won't have any dreams tonight, I promise." Apollo kissed her forehead, and Persis fell into a deep, peaceful, dreamless slumber.

Around half an hour later, Artemis volunteered to go check on Apollo. She saw Persis snuggled next to Apollo, their bodies almost entwined under the covers.

Artemis wouldn't lie. She had once hoped that Persis Jackson would join the hunt. She had been sorely disappointed when Persis had declined, but she felt genuinely happy for the couple asleep in front of her. She still thought her brother was mostly useless, as all men were, but she was happy that her brother was finally genuinely happy for the first time in millennia.

The next morning, Apollo flashed Persis to the deck of the Argo 2. Hazel volunteered to take Percy's night shift for that night, and surprisingly, Percy didn't insist on anything. Percy didn't insist on doing everything by herself anymore, which surprised everyone. She seemed to have taken Apollo's advice to heart, and seemed to be determined to return in one piece to Apollo for her future wedding.

She definitely seemed happier though, as she did after every time she met Apollo. Everyone noticed it. Piper gushed about their relationship to anyone who would listen for two days after that, and everyone else was pretty much normal. Except Leo, who kept asking Percy if she would ask Apollo if he could try driving the sun chariot once to figure out the mechanics behind it.


End file.
